


Lucky Disasters

by Starmiyus



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: A tad bit of trouble, Annoyingly sweet and cheesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other brief jump members/pairs, but they get through it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmiyus/pseuds/Starmiyus
Summary: Yuto and Inoo plan out a date for their anniversary... but even the best plans can be unexpected.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Nakajima Yuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Lucky Disasters

The day.

Finally, the day.

Yuto could not be any more excited for everything to begin, having been counting down each day. Slowly, painfully waiting for weeks for this single day, for this very moment. He had wanted to begin the events exactly at midnight, but after a long convincing, he settled for 7 am as a reasonable time to wake up. Despite that agreement, his brain wakes him up at 5 am when the first rays of light begin to peek through the curtains, wishing he was out there releasing his growing energy or enjoying the gentle glow of the sunrise warming up his skin. 

However, even though he woke up earlier than the alarm with only a few hours of sleep with all the tossing and turning from excitement and his body itches to get up to do _anything_ to get himself moving, there is only one thing, or person, that would be able to get him out of bed.

The one and only person he cannot believe he is lucky enough to have met. Lucky enough to have given his heart to. Lucky enough to receive an equal amount of love back for 5 years.

5 years of adventures.

5 years of laughter.

5 years of the happiest days of his life.

Unable to contain his smile, Yuto scoots as close as physically possible without waking his boyfriend up, holding his breath when he shifts with the bed. Slowly, Yuto exhales when he is safe, swearing there is an aura of radiating warmth from the body next to him under the sheets. His smile grows ever so wider admiring his beautiful, golden gauntlet shining brighter than any sunrise, no longer caring about being outside.

After all, he has someone better than the sun.

If time were to ever stop, Yuto would be happy to be where he is now, next to the most important person in his life. The one he promised to stand by for as long as he physically could. The one who he has chosen to give his whole soul to. Every thought, every sensation drills through to his core trying to break time, giving him a struggle to keep his emotions contained as they run rampant in his brain.

A soft, gentle hand on his own, unconsciously rubbing small circles, reminding him of all the times he has been able to hold and kiss those hands. Chest rising and falling to signify life, reminding him of when he cries in his arms and the steady thumping of his heart soothes him. Messy hair just barely resting by his eyelashes, loving when he brushes and styles it. Adorable, round cheeks, making him hungry for all the times they have enjoyed delicious food together. Plump lips curved in a small smile, Yuto left wondering what he is dreaming of.

Yuto instinctively leans in to kiss those lips but stops, not wanting to wake him up just yet, wanting to cherish him forever. Instead, he resorts to mouthing the syllables he has uttered millions of times, yet never gets tired of them or the way they spark a new fire in his heart each time.

Inoo Kei.

Could Yuto be any more lucky?

He cannot believe it has been 5 years since they started dating, remembering how they met through a mutual friend just a month before that. At first, Yuto didn't care much for him, disliking his quiet pace slowing him down and his pointless comments when he did speak.

But he learned that in reality, Inoo is easily one of the most intelligent and well spoken people he knows in his life. Talking to him was just what he wanted. Needed even. He needed that pace to ground him down. They found themselves coming back to each other, spending night after night discussing anything that came to mind until time flew by into the morning hours, falling asleep close to each other during the day.

Quickly, Inoo became someone that he trusted, someone he could go to for advice or just to talk about some obscure topic that no one else would care one bit about.

Then, just as quickly, he fell in love.

Inoo is so perfect it hurts him, makes his stomach and heart clench in ways he cannot explain. Even now, sometimes he still cannot explain. When he did finally muster up his courage to confess one early morning after spending the night together discussing what world peace would be like, he felt every bit of tension release from his shoulders when Inoo breathed in relief looking at him with the eyes that break his sturdy defenses he's built his whole life. The dazzling eyes that burn in his memories and makes him weep in joy yet gives him so much power.

_“I’m happy you care about me the same way I care about you.”_

He finally found someone who reciprocates the amount of care he gives and nothing could make him happier than that. There is no one else in this whole universe he could even think of being with that could do that.

Tears threaten to burst, heart squeezing with all of his overflowing love he has for Inoo. His feelings never changed these 5 years together, and he is certain that they won't change for the next 5 years and the next and the next. Inoo will always be the most beautiful man to his eyes, no other person nor photo can compare to him. 

Nothing.

_*Beep beep*_

The alarm is jarring, breaking Yuto out of his thoughts of reminiscing and admiring Inoo’s beauty. He reluctantly pulls his eyes away from his treasure to turn off the alarm as Inoo shifts, eyebrows furrowing.

How did 2 hours pass by that fast?

But that means…

“Good morning, Kei.” Yuto hums gently to not rush the other’s brain like the alarm, cradling Inoo and guiding his head to rest onto his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

Ah, warm.

“Morning Yuto.” Inoo mumbles into his shirt, snuggling into his chest. “7?”

“Yep, it’s time to get up so then we can-”

“10?”

“10? No it’s-”

“Minutes.”

Yuto pouts, understanding what Inoo means. 

“But Kei it-”

“Yuuuuto.” Inoo cuddles more into him, his own breath catching in his throat as he resists screaming about how cute Inoo is. He always adores half asleep Inoo and his short sentences that sometimes make sense. “Sleep. Good.”

Yuto cannot argue against that.

Yuto knows he is unable to move now with Inoo using him as a pillow, glad he is in a comfortable position. He begins combing Inoo’s messy hair with his fingers, heart filling at the soft noise in response, encouraging Yuto to continue the gentle massage. His will to move disappears in thin air, simply relishing in the warmth of Inoo’s body now pressed against his, never having felt more comfortable with their legs tangled under the sheets. 

This is more than okay with him.

The comfort begins to take over as he is sucked into Inoo’s pace, eyelids growing heavy. Maybe a little bit more sleep will be beneficial, for he will need his energy for the entire day ahead of them. His mind slows, only filled with how adorable Inoo is in his arms, by his side.

In his life.

And he drifts off with a smile on his face.

~~~

Yuto shivers when he gets his bearings back, slowly blinking at the warm empty space under his stretched out arm. It takes exactly two seconds for him to remember that today is his and Inoo’s anniversary day, jumping out of bed with newfound energy. He gets his legs tangled in the sheets on his way down, crashing onto the floor, but he hardly notices and is up again in seconds.

The clock reads 8 am, which is not far off what was planned, glad that they didn’t accidentally sleep in. Or, at least, he didn’t oversleep for long. He gets ready as fast as his legs would take him, hopping into his clothes on the way to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth to make himself presentable.

He can't wait to spend the entire day with the one he loves, celebrating that Inoo still loves him like he loves him. They both divided the day and came up with a list of plans unknown to the other that they wanted to take part in today.

Once he finishes getting ready, he takes a moment to listen to the sound of sizzling in the distance, indicating that Inoo is in the kitchen making breakfast for them.

The first idea on the list.

Before he leaves their room, he takes his camera to hang around his neck, wanting to take hundreds of photos of them together. He wanted to make this day the best day that he will always remember forever. He aches to look through their previous memories, but he needs to see and hold the physical person before he combusts.

Yuto sneaks to the kitchen, the sizzling of the pan growing louder as he tip toes along, trying to be as quiet as possible. He inhales, a variety of different foods wafting through the air and his mouth salivates, unable to wait.

Closer and closer, his nerves dance, thinking of how best to greet Inoo. A surprise hug? A kiss? Both? As he reaches the door he takes in another breath ready to sing out his love for Inoo.

“Happy anniversary, Yuto!”

Only one step in, Yuto topples backwards against the wall, just barely avoiding crashing into Inoo popping out of nowhere. Before he could react, Inoo is in front of him, arms wrapped around his neck to pull his head down. His brain short circuits as warm lips meet his own, eyes widening.

Just as quickly, Inoo pulls away, leaving Yuto blinking with his mouth open.

“Huh? How- how did you?” Yuto stumbles on his words, trying to process what just happened.

“I heard you jumping around getting dressed and also from the bathroom.” Inoo explains triumphantly. “I know how long it takes for you to get ready, so I wanted to surprise you first.”

Yuto chuckles, not taking into consideration how loud he must have been with how eager he was to greet Inoo. So much for trying to be quiet. If there is one person that knows him best and his timing, it is 100% Inoo.

“Even though I rushed?” Yuto raises an eyebrow, not surprised with Inoo’s perfect calculations.

His hands move the camera out of the way then lowers to Inoo’s waist, pulling him in closer for a proper hug. At the same time, Inoo cups Yuto’s face with both hands, nuzzling their noses together. Yuto breathes in Inoo’s natural sweet scent, making his lungs sing out, trying to lean in closer.

“Of course I factored in your excitement.” Inoo winks before leaning in for another kiss.

This time Yuto is ready for it, kissing him back properly, hoping he was communicating all of the love and feelings he has for Inoo. They melded together perfectly, smiling against each other. Thousands of kisses have been exchanged over the years, but Yuto’s heart still explodes in his chest with each and every one. Whether it be a short, tender one or a long, passionate one.

This one is no exception.

“Happy anniversary, Kei.” Yuto beams when they pull away, wishing once again that time would stop and he could have him in his arms forever.

They brush their lips together mindlessly, comfortable with each other’s familiar touches. Yuto’s mind is only full of Inoo and how enchanting he is. His lips burned with want to keep feeling Inoo on him. His skin sizzles in each spot wherever Inoo touches him and he loves it. Loves every single moment. It is almost as if he can hear the sizzling of his skin as Inoo gently strokes his cheek. Ah, he even thinks it is starting to smell a bit smokey in here.

Sizzling… Smoke...

“The stove!” Yuto gasps against Inoo’s lips, startling him.

Inoo’s eyes widened, the two heads turning to the stove where dark smoke was rising from the pan. They rush over to turn off the heat, waving away the smoke from the poor forgotten slices of toast, well, the charred pieces of black, burned with the butter in the pan.

“I… may have made a slight miscalculation.” Inoo says embarrassed, scrunching his nose at the burned toast. “But don’t worry about it we can just trash it.”

“The poor bread…” Yuto sniffs as he scrapes it into the trash. “And you worked so hard on it.”

“Yuto, it was literally just two slices of bread with some butter.”

“Two slices of bread that had the dream of becoming toast.” Yuto pretends to wipe away a tear. “I’ll always remember them.”

Inoo rolls his eyes but unsuccessfully holds back a smile.

“I know we woke up a little late, but I finished breakfast.” Inoo motions towards the table where there were multiple plates and bowls piled with food. “Excluding those two pieces of bread, we should eat before it gets cold.”

Yuto licks his lips, eying the vivid selection of food, once again aware of the delicious smells of non burnt food overpowering the toast. Blueberry pancakes, sausages, soups… but what got his attention the most was a plate in the center of the display that had the biggest omurice he has ever seen. He would not be surprised if there were multiple servings on that one dish. He moves closer to see the words “Happy Anniversary Yuto” and a heart written in ketchup on it.

“You went overboard!” Yuto swallows his saliva, stomach rumbling. He picks up the plate with the omurice, nearly dropping it from the weight, to compare it to Inoo’s head. “Why is this so huge?”

“You said you wanted to be surprised and share a huge breakfast.” Inoo grins, waving his hands around. “So huge omurice you get. It took a few tries to make one that big and still look good.”

“So that’s why you bought a bunch of eggs… and I believed you when you said it was for a video.” Yuto remembers catching Inoo buying more eggs than they ever needed.

“You think I would lie to you?” Inoo places his hand over his heart in fake shock. “I’ll show you the videos of my failed attempts later.”

Yuto wants to see those videos as soon as possible, but he also needs to start eating as soon as possible. He takes a few photos of the meal and Inoo, proud of his boyfriend for constantly improving with his cooking. Both in agreement, they started to eat, laughing and sharing memories over the years of being together.

All the memories of the foods they accidentally burned together. 

“Thank you for the food!” Yuto says when they finish eating, starting to clear the table. “We definitely did not need this much. Guess the toast wasn't needed at all.”

“Well, we got leftovers for another time.” Inoo shrugs, packing away the extras. “We also did not need to try eating the whole omurice.”

“We _had_ to try.” Yuto stuffs as much of the omurice as he can into a container. “We got through a lot, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, I’m proud of us. But never again.”

After they finished cleaning up their breakfast, Inoo announces he got Yuto a present, motioning him to stay where he is. He leaves the room, Yuto’s heart racing at the idea of Inoo getting him something. He bounces in his seat, wondering what it was, where he hid it and when he went and bought it.

Inoo eventually returns with a box, handing it to Yuto. He shakes the box carefully, frowning at not hearing anything on the inside, unable to guess what it was. His curiosity gets to him, opening the box.

His eyes widen as he pulls out a yellow knitted sweater that he had tried on a few weeks back when he and Inoo were out shopping. He adored it and considered buying it that day, but after looking at the price tag, he decided that he would much rather spend his money on an expensive, delicious meal for Inoo.

“You bought the sweater!” Yuto hugs it, standing up to pull it on immediately. It will take a lot for him to take it off now, posing and loving how it looked and felt on him. “When did you go back and buy this?”

“You looked too cute and happy when you tried it on so the next day I had to go back and buy it for you.” Inoo approves. “It looks great on you.”

“Thank you, I love it!” Yuto hugs Inoo tightly, kissing his cheek. His heart fills with so much joy, appreciating the present, feeling Inoo’s warm love gently wrapping around him. But then he thinks about the gift he bought for him, swallowing. “But… now my gift is…”

“You got me something too? What is it?” Inoo’s shoulders rise in anticipation. 

Yuto hesitates, but nods his head. He heads to a room to grab his present, feeling his nerves start to act up. He stops in his tracks, glaring at the box in his hands. After receiving Inoo’s gift, he feels silly with what he got him, wishing he thought of something else to give.

What if he doesn’t like it? Or doesn’t want it?

He shakes his head, clutching his sweater to give him courage. Before he returns to Inoo, he takes a deep breath to keep on a straight face, keeping in his emotions.

Inoo does what Yuto did, shaking the box, raising an eyebrow. Yuto holds his breath as Inoo opens the box, revealing the item that Yuto bought for him. Inoo blinks at the object, lips slowly curving into a grin.

“Oh my God, no way.” Inoo bursts out laughing, taking out the item and Yuto could not contain his own laughter.

A yellow knitted sweater.

“When I tried it on I was only thinking about how good it would look on you, so the next day I went and bought it too.” Yuto flushes, unable to believe they bought each other the same exact item without running into each other. “I mean I love it too so I’m happy that you bought it for me but I didn’t think you would buy it and-”

“I love it.” Inoo pulls on the sweater, moving around to show it off as Yuto claps. “I admit I tried it on when I went to buy it and I nearly bought one for myself too.”

“We really do share the same brain cell, we could have had three matching sweaters… who would be our third musketeer?”

“I don’t know… when we get a family of cats it can be their home.” Inoo says hopefully. “Stack them up like one person and no one will know.”

“When we can afford getting multiple cats then.” Yuto agrees. “Guess we have to go back and buy another one to reserve it.”

Yuto raises his camera, taking a shot of Inoo. Relief washes over him, glad that Inoo likes his gift, despite being the exact same as the one he received. Even though it is the same sweater, he is certain it looks better on Inoo than on him. Or anyone. It's not like they don't already have matching clothes, they even share clothes, but this one feels extra special to him since it was a gift. There was love and thought behind it, and his heart fills with an urge to wrap Inoo in his arms wearing their sweaters forever.

So he tackles Inoo down to snuggle on the floor.

“Oh, speaking of animals, we’re a little off schedule but want to start heading out?” Inoo suggests after an ample amount of snuggle time. 

"Animals?” Yuto raises an eyebrow, curious. Inoo was in charge of deciding the first activity after breakfast, and Yuto has no idea what he has in store. “Where are we going first?"

Inoo grins mischievously before answering. 

"I want to go to the farm to see the animals."

"You just want to see if the horse you call Chinen would still respond to you." Yuto holds out his hand to help Inoo up. 

"Yes, and?"

"Let's go meet Chinen."

The local farm is a fair distance away from their home, a place they found accidentally when they got lost one day. The older owners were sweet, allowing them to play with the animals and try some fresh pastries from their nearby dairy shop. Every so often the couple goes back to support the farm, buying their quality products and never growing tired of watching the animals. There's one specific white horse that Inoo loves, naming it Chinen. He called the name so often that the horse began to respond to the name, which the owners love.

He’s not even sure what the original name was.

Since they've been busy with their lives, it's been awhile since they've stopped by. So Inoo misses Chinen dearly. 

Once they arrive, they immediately notice there were no other visitors.

"Huh, usually there are at least a few others to see the animals. Guess we have them all to ourselves today." Yuto guesses, parking. 

"The gate is blocked off though." Inoo comments, pointing. "But there's farmer Hikaru over there, let's go talk to him."

They head over to the farmer, noticing he is hanging up a sheet of paper. 

"Hi Hikaru!" Inoo greets cheerily but his excitement fades as the farmer turns to them solemnly.

"Oh, Yuto and Kei." Hikaru forces a tired smile. "What brings you two here?"

"We were just wondering if we can see the animals today, but is there something wrong?" Yuto asks carefully.

"Sorry, we're closed for now." Hikaru sighs. "Take a look at this." he points to the paper he was just hanging up on the pole, Yuto moving in to read it aloud. 

"If you see this horse please call here." Yuto blinks at the photo of the horse. "Did this horse escape?"

"We only noticed an hour ago, unfortunately." Hikaru nods. "Yabu and I have been looking around but we have no leads. So we decided to close off the farm from visitors until we find him."

"An hour ago?"

Just an hour ago they were leaving their home to come here. If they hadn't spent the extra time in bed or took so long with breakfast...

"That's Chinen!" Inoo gasps, pointing at the photo of the horse. "Chinen escaped! Chinen!"

Yuto looks at the photo again and sure enough, it was Chinen the horse. He purses his lips, not sure what they should do when he feels a tug on his shirt. He turns to look at Inoo and tries to turn away but it’s too late.

"Yuto, we have to find Chinen." Inoo gives him the biggest, brightest puppy eyes and cutest pout.

God, he is too weak to that.

"If you two would search around it would be a tremendous help since Yabu and I still have to manage the farm and can't be away for too long." Hikaru says hopefully.

"Leave the search to us." Yuto nods at Hikaru and Inoo. “Don’t worry, we’ll find him no matter what.”

He says that, but he’s not even sure where to start to try finding a runaway horse. It isn’t part of their plan to go on a wild horse chase, but Inoo is determined and it fuels him up, giving him a newfound eagerness to do his best. Maybe he’s doing this for Inoo more than the farmers.

After all, Yuto would do anything for Inoo no matter how ridiculous.

They end up driving around the area for over an hour, Inoo calling Chinen’s name out the window to no avail. They didn't want to give up, but their voices were starting to strain from all the calling out. On their way back to the farm, Yuto jumps in the seat when Inoo gasps loudly, whacking his shoulder.

“There he is!”

They find Chinen hanging around the side of the road, munching on grass. Inoo leaps out of the car before Yuto could stop completely, relaxing as Inoo throws his arms around the horse’s neck. Chinen makes a loud noise, but snuggles his head against Inoo. Yuto automatically reaches for his camera, snapping a few shots of the scene, adoring the crinkles by Inoo’s eyes.

It’s an unlikely sight, but it makes his heart soar seeing how happy Inoo is to have found him and how happy Chinen seems to be to see Inoo.

Although Yuto is pretty sure Chinen just wanted the horse treats in Inoo’s pockets. He doesn’t say anything, walking over to pat the horse himself.

"Thank you two so much!" Yabu shakes Yuto's hands vigorously when they return with the horse. "I don't know what I would have done without our Chinen."

"Anything to help." Yuto bows his head. 

"Please, take these fresh eggs as thank you." Hikaru hands them a box. 

"Eggs?" Yuto and Inoo exchange a glance before laughing, remembering their breakfast.

"What's so funny?" Yabu frowns. "Is there something wrong with our eggs?"

"No not at all we love eggs!" Yuto accepts the box. “It’s a perfect anniversary gift.”

“Anniversary? It's you two’s anniversary?” Hikaru gasps. “We need to get you boys more eggs then.”

Before Yuto or Inoo could stop them, the two farmers were on their way to shower them with more gifts. With each carton of eggs, Yabu and Hikaru either shared a story of their own anniversaries or wrestled a story from the younger couple. By the end, they had enough eggs to create several large omurices whenever they wanted.

"Ahh we should have looked at the cows before we left." Inoo comments when they finally escape the hold of the farmers. "I also wanted to pet their cats."

They didn’t notice so many hours had passed since they left home with all the driving back and forth to find Chinen and also talking to Yabu and Hikaru. Not only did they spend more time than expected, they didn’t even do what they had wanted to do when they were there.

"Time to go back?"

"Nah, all that Chinen hunting has made me hungry for lunch. And I don't want to endure another lecture about relationships."

Oh well, there’s always a next time.

"Even after our huge breakfast?" Yuto smirks, but even he feels a little hungry after all the taxing commotion of searching.

"Of course! We're both still growing so we need to eat more."

"You're deciding lunch today, right love? Where to?"

“Do you remember the first restaurant we went to together as a couple?” Inoo says excitedly. 

“The one where we nearly got kicked out for being too rowdy?”

“That was only because you kept exclaiming compliments at the food. Loudly.”

“Hey, I also complimented you… a lot.”

Yuto fondly remembers their first date after he confessed, his body had been shaking from nerves since he made the plan. He wanted to make a good first impression so he had gushed at everything Inoo said and said whatever came to mind so there wouldn’t be any awkwardness.

Turns out the surrounding tables and staff didn’t approve of that.

“It was cute and embarrassing. Especially when we returned and they recognized us.” Inoo chuckles.

“Maybe they’ve forgotten by now, it's been awhile. But even at other places I’m still nervous taking you out to this day.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re the most perfect man.” Yuto replies without hesitation.

They giggle over the embarrassment of their first date as they pull up to the restaurant, oddly empty just as the farm was. 

"Another sign?" Inoo frowns, pointing at the paper on the door. "Think a horse escaped here too?"

"What would the odds be?"

"I don't know, maybe it's "bring your horse to work day" or something."

They head closer to the sign, Yuto squinting to read it once, twice.

“What do you mean it closed down last week?!” Yuto wails.

“Aw, I loved this place. I wish we had the chance to eat here one more time before it closed. I should have looked on their website to see if they were opened.” Inoo sighs, hanging his head. “Sorry I messed up.”

Yuto shakes his head, pulling Inoo in for comfort.

“What are you talking about? You couldn’t have known for certain. Besides, it’s okay, we’re going to fix this together and still have a great time.” he glances around the plaza, looking if there was somewhere else they could have lunch. “How about there?” he points towards a sandwich shop across the street he never noticed before.

Inoo seems skeptical, seeing how deserted the unknown place was despite being open, worried it won’t be good enough. But he nods. They head over, realizing it has only just recently opened. Yuto wonders if it would be a good idea to try a new place on such a special day. What if it’s bad? Or makes Inoo sick? 

But his stomach growls and he supposes it’ll be worth a try.

They enter carefully, instantly getting hit with the smell of fresh baked bread. The place was small but neat and clean with finely arranged tables and aesthetics. Two men who could pass off as twins with their matching hair styles behind the counter turn their way. They both couldn’t have been that old, younger than them for sure, but not by much. Yuto grabs onto Inoo’s hand, ready to bolt if needed, the scent of bread luring them in.

“Oh, friends! Hi!” The smaller of the two waves excitedly. “We were just getting bored here. Welcome to our shop.”

His voice is pleasantly deeper than Yuto expected, but has a sweet, innocent smile coupled with the usage of the word "friends". It made him mirror the smile back, relaxing. He can already tell this small man has a lot of power just from his face and must be mischievous behind those sweet eyes.

“He’s cute!” Inoo walks over to the counter. “So small and cute.” he glances at the somewhat taller guy next to him.

“Excuse me, I bet you’re not that much older than me.” The small one pouts. “Ryosuke, I want to bite his ankles off.”

Yuto was right in that this guy must not be as sweet and innocent as he seems. But he likes it.

“Well, both of you are pretty small.” Yuto joins in, measuring the size differences between the four of them with his hand.

Normally he would have kept it formal considering they are complete strangers, but he can’t shake off that they both have little brother vibes. The atmosphere is relaxed and playful enough and he can’t resist teasing them. He eyes the name tag of the one he was facing.

“You’re lucky I can’t punch you.” Ryosuke, presumably as his name tag states, speaks, raising an eyebrow. “You look like someone I could easily fight.”

“Bring it on.” Yuto smirks, leaning on the counter. “You play games?”

“You bet I do.”

They end up discussing the games they play, exchanging their game IDs to play against each other later. Meanwhile, the other two are interested in each other.

“Yuri is a nice name.” Inoo comments, reading his name tag. “I like it.”

“My name is reserved for only the best.” he replies. “What’s your name?”

“Kei.”

“I like it.”

“Are you two flirting in front of us?” Yuto and Ryosuke say at the same time, glancing at each other. “Jinx.”

“Only because you two were flirting. We were supposed to play together later.” Yuri pouts, crossing his arms.

“We were not flirting, Chinen.”

“Yes you were.”

“No we were-”

Yuto and Inoo gasp loudly, covering their mouths at the same time, making the other two turn to them in confusion.

“Your name is Chinen?” Inoo questions Yuri.

“Yes?” Yuri raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

Yuto and Inoo just laugh at the coincidence, explaining how they had to search for a horse named Chinen earlier. Inoo was certain that was the reason he took a liking to Yuri right away, saying that their hunt never ended. He decided next time they visit the farm he will name a horse Ryosuke for his sake. 

Through all of the chattering, the couple forgets they were here for food, letting the workers choose for them. They end up with one of their special sandwiches, Yuto taking several photos of the perfect looking meal in front of him. He doesn't even know what’s in the sandwich but he fully trusts the judgement of the other two, who were waiting by their table to watch for their reactions.

Once he and Inoo take a bite at the same time, a small pleased sound escapes their lips involuntarily. The ingredients were all fresh and the flavors compliment each other perfectly.

The results of experts.

“This might be my new favorite sandwich place.” Inoo sighs dreamily, taking another bite. Yuto wholeheartedly agrees. “Everyone needs to know about this place.”

Ryosuke and Yuri beam with the compliment, pleased with their responses. They all chat for a while longer, enjoying each other’s companies like old friends despite never meeting beforehand. They find out their ages aren’t far from each other at all, realizing they have more in common than they expected. 

But eventually, Yuto and Inoo realize they should head out. Inoo takes his wallet out to pay but Ryosuke waves his hand.

“On the house. Chi and I like you two.”

“Besides, you have good taste in names.” Yuri adds.

“But you two just opened, right? At least let us support you.” Yuto frowns, wanting to give something to them for their services.

“Just come back again.” Ryosuke shrugs.

“Oh, we’ll be back.” Inoo nods. “Yuto here can upload some photos and give you two some publicity.”

Yuto agrees, taking a few more photos of the shop with their permission to upload on his social media. He hopes that they get a bigger shop and more people can taste their creations. While waving goodbye, Yuto almost wishes they could stay for longer and continue chatting, but they have other plans to attend to.

“That was unexpectedly a fun time.” Inoo says back in their car.

“Yeah I’m glad they were nice people. I can’t wait to see them again.”

Yuto is relieved that while their lunch date didn’t go as planned, they still had a nice time with good food even with the risk of trying somewhere new. He never would have expected to meet two new friends as well on the way.

“Anyways, it’s your turn to pick the next place. Where to?” Inoo raises an eyebrow.

"I want to go to the carnival." Yuto announces. “And win every stuffed animal I can carry for you.”

“Aren’t those games a scam?”

“Yeah, but we’ll get stuffed animals.”

“Okay yeah that’s a win.”

They continue driving, singing along to the songs on the radio even if they were bad, not caring if anyone heard them with the windows rolled down. 

“Weren’t we supposed to take a turn there?” Inoo points behind them after several songs.

“It’s the next one.” Yuto sings to the tune of the current song.

But after driving for a while longer, Yuto becomes less confident if he got the right turn or if they were even close to the carnival.

“We should be there by now…” Yuto mumbles, looking around. “Actually, where are we?”

“I don’t even recognize this place.” Inoo adds, just as uncertain. 

Yuto bites his lip, trying to recognize any landmarks that would guide him to where he wanted to be. Nothing seemed right, he wasn’t where he was when he scouted out the area looking for ideas. They've been driving for too long now, a waste of time.

“I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. I should have listened to you." Yuto sighs, parking alongside the road to check where they are on their GPS.

Why didn’t he just do this in the first place?

“Well according to the GPS, I was also wrong.” Inoo frowns, the screen telling them they were in the complete opposite direction they were supposed to be.

Great, Yuto thinks, bumping his head against the steering wheel. He’s ruined it, ruined their anniversary date together. 

"Oh but look, there's a botanical garden just by the next turn, that sounds pretty." Inoo points at the sign advertising it.

A botanical garden? Well that beats just sitting in the car while lost.

"It can't be any prettier than you, but sure." Yuto revs up the car, turning to the garden.

Once they arrive a few minutes later, they find out there is a special lights show happening just for today. Yuto takes out his wallet to pay for their tickets to enter, but to his pleasant surprise, admission for the day was free as the staff wanted many people to attend. But even with free admission, there still weren’t a lot of people, gazing over the small scattering of people sitting in their own places.

They had made it just on time for it to begin, sitting together under a gazebo littered with flowers, relaxing into each other’s touch as they waited. Yuto sighs, enjoying the contact as he rubs circles on Inoo’s hands, warming his body, his soul.

Just as he plants a small kiss on Inoo’s temple, the lights dim for a moment before a rainbow of string lights gently illuminate the entire area. The colors are soft, creating intricate patterns on the flowerbeds in front of them.

Beautiful.

But Yuto turns to Inoo next to him, watching as the colors reflect, making him angelically glow in the darkness.

Red fueling his fiery passion for Inoo. Orange to bring out his overflowing energy to give his best. Yellow radiating the joy brighter than the sun lighting up his life. Green representing the luck of meeting the most special person to him. Blue reminding him of the hardships they have faced together. Purple for all the nights they stayed up watching the stars glimmer in the night sky. Pink encouraging his love, filling his heart with all the emotions he feels with Inoo.

Absolutely, completely divine.

Inoo turns to him and Yuto forgets he was supposed to be watching the lights show. But it no longer matters. He can’t take his eyes away, completely lost in the bright, innocent pair. He’s choked up, entranced by the beauty holding him by his throat. He’s not sure what kind of expression he himself has, but Inoo smiles and breathlessly laughs.

And Yuto remembers there is nothing more beautiful than the man in front of him.

He leans in unconsciously, eyes fluttering closed as he tenderly presses their lips together, feeling the curve of Inoo’s smile against him. Soft hair meets his forehead and tickles his nose inhaling his favorite sweet scent. The familiar touch ignites his skin, squeezing the hand in his to feel more of that sweet, sweet heat. His mind blanks out any other sound, any other sensation. For all Yuto cares, they are the only two here.

Existing together.

He’s not sure how long passes, the two of them staying close to soothe the burns in their hearts and lungs. But it was enough time for the event to end, lights returning to normal. Despite that, they still stick together for longer, spellbound with each other’s touch.

When they finally do get up, they take a walk around the garden together, enjoying the scenery. Everything feels more natural without the lights, nature’s colors bright and beautiful. Yuto loves taking photos of nature, snapping several shots to remember this place.

Yuto takes a deep breath, feeling his lungs expand with fresh air. There was freedom, as though he could just fly away. Yet, he remains grounded, feeling Inoo's head leaning on his shoulder as they walk, hands intertwined together, afraid to let go.

But he knows Inoo won’t let him go.

Yuto thinks back to his original idea of the carnival, but one look at the soft face leaning on him told him that it wasn't a very good idea in the first place. Carnivals are a waste, noisy and often jammed with people.

But here… here is peace. 

Here he could enjoy holding onto the love of his life in an open space, immersed in colorful beauty.

He squeezes Inoo's hand tight.

All of Yuto's muscles relax, mind drifting away from his mistake as if it never happened. Nature takes over, flowers gleaming under the mist, lively swaying. They walk around for hours, pointing at plants they’ve never seen before and plants they have seen thousands of time before but are still beautiful.

They have to resist buying more potted plants at the gift shop for their home, already having several. Instead, they choose out flowers for each other. Yuto kisses Inoo's rosy cheeks when he hands them to him, feeling pink himself at the whistles from the shopkeeper.

He becomes a tomato from head to toe when Inoo hands him his favorite Chinese peonies.

"Is it bad I want to stay here forever?" Inoo whispers after they bought their gifts and sat down, admiring the flowers.

"We have to come back again." he responds just as quietly, not wanting to break this peace. “There’s so much that we haven’t seen yet.”

He thinks about all the experiences they still haven’t done in the 5 years of being together. Even their lunch was something they haven't experienced before, lucky that they found it. There’s so much to do, so much to see. He can’t wait to keep growing with Inoo, wanting to do everything with him.

“Even though we’ve been here for over 4 hours already this is amazing, I can just keep looping around.”

“Yeah.” Yuto agrees, planting a small kiss on Inoo’s head. “It doesn’t even feel like over 4 hours passed…” he blinks, face furrowing as those words repeat in his mind. “Wait... over 4 hours?” his eyes widen, taking his phone out to look at the time, realizing how long they’ve spent here. “Oh no we’re going to be late!” he exclaims, pulling Inoo’s hand to leave.

“Late? For what?” Inoo asks, confused, but he follows Yuto navigating them out.

“Dinner!”

Yuto feels dumb, forgetting they weren’t where they were supposed to be at the carnival. Not only did they spend more time here than he expected, they were further away.

"What's the plan for dinner?" Inoo raises an eyebrow as they hop into the car.

They set up their GPS this time, not wanting to make the same mistake of making a wrong turn again. Yuto sighs in relief at the estimated time, thinking he could just barely make it if they speed along and there isn’t any traffic.

"We're going to that fancy hot pot place!" Yuto grins, racing along to make it on time.

It was the most famous hot pot place in the area, always packed with people for it’s one of a kind meal experience with only the highest quality. They never accept walk-ins, only reservations made days ahead because they’re always so busy.

It was just the perfect way to end their outing before they head home.

"Ah, that’s why we need to be on time! It sounds delicious, I hope it isn't closed like with lunch… and no horses went on a rampage."

“Don't worry, I made the reservation a week ago! I’m sure they have some type of protection for their horses.” Yuto says cheerily.

"Oh thank goodness. I’m hopeful for the horse protection."

They get to the place just a few minutes early, Yuto rushing Inoo out of the car. It was busier than usual, Yuto figuring it must be because it's dinner rush hour. Gently pushing past people, the couple make their way to the counter to signal they have arrived, relieved once they make it.

“Reservation for Nakajima.” Yuto says to the man behind the counter.

"I'm starving, I'm so excited to start eating delicious food." Inoo licks his lips. “I can’t believe you got a reservation here.”

"Me too, I'm really happy I got lucky. It's always so busy and hard to get one." Yuto agrees, looking around them to see just how many people were inside, willing to wait an hour for their turn to sit at a table for a limited amount of time.

“Um, I'm sorry gentlemen." the man catches their attention during their discussion of what they want to order. "We don’t have a reservation for a Nakajima tonight.”

Yuto’s mind freezes, blinking to comprehend what the man said. No reservation?

“Huh? What do you mean?” Yuto frowns, feeling panic rise in his chest with a quick glance at Inoo, a worried expression on his face. “Can you check again, please?”

“Hmm I can check again but…” he scans the notepad for a moment before showing Yuto the names and times scribbled on it. Sure enough, his name was not in the time slot he called for a week ago. “I don’t see you, I'm sorry.” the man takes it back, flipping a page. "Ah, there's a Nakajima for tomorrow at this time. Yuto I presume?"

“Yuto? That’s me.” Yuto's voice hardly came out. “But tomorrow? No, it should be today."

“Sorry sir, you must have gotten the wrong day.”

“I wouldn’t get the day wrong today is-”

“We have all of our slots filled today and we can’t take you two right now.”

“But I'm-”

“Yuto.” Inoo tugs gently on his shirt, turning to the man. “It’s fine, we can leave. Sorry for our mistakes.” he bows his head slightly at the man at the counter.

Yuto frowns, but lets Inoo take hold of his hand, mumbling an apology of his own. His face flushes, keeping his head down as others watch them leave, realizing he was starting a scene and must be embarrassing Inoo.

He has messed up again.

“Why did you apologize?” Yuto says once they make it back to their car. “I’m certain I said the right day when I called, there's no way I would have given them the wrong date.”

“It must have just been a mistake on their end with them mishearing you, it’s no big deal.” Inoo pats his head. “Don’t beat yourself up over it, it’s just some food we can try for another day.”

“What should we do for dinner, then?” Yuto wails. “I wanted to have a nice dinner together.”

Inoo purses his lips together, thinking.

“Let’s stop by the store and make our own hot pot?”

Yuto perks up at the idea, nodding his head. He drives to the closest grocery store, getting overly excited to pick and choose every ingredient he could get his hands on. They both knew what they wanted, but Inoo had to scold Yuto into not spending too much on both quality and quantity.

Yuto just wants this to be extra special to make up for not having a fancy dinner.

They return home, getting started on preparing everything as soon as possible. Yuto insisted on making the broth from scratch himself, following a recipe he found on the internet as closely as possible. He measures everything, keeping his full attention on the cooking and preparing of ingredients. He knows he’s not the best cook, but he’s trying his damn hardest to make this into a worthwhile time.

He tells Inoo to relax and to let him handle it, but his own body tenses. He needs everything to be perfect.

He cannot continue to mess things up. Not on this day. He needs to fix this disaster. 

“Yuto.” Yuto turns, surprised when he feels soft lips on his, every bit of tension immediately releasing into the air. Inoo cups his face, making sure they are making eye contact. Not that it would have been difficult with the way Inoo always sucks in him once his eyes catch him. “This isn’t supposed to be stressful. Let me help you.”

Inoo’s voice is soft, bringing him back to reality. Inoo always has the right spell for him.

“But I screwed up dinner plans.” Yuto sighs, bumping his forehead against Inoo’s. “So I have to at least do this right.”

“And I screwed up lunch plans. And well... every plan today got screwed in some way. But remember what you told me?” Inoo rubs a cheek with his thumb. “It’s okay, we’re going to fix this together and still have a great time.”

Yuto exhales slowly, cursing his brain for thinking that they had a terrible day just because their original plans failed. He was so focused on staying organized and perfection throughout the day that he forgot he was just meant to enjoy his time with his boyfriend.

How has he forgotten? He has Inoo by his side.

“And guess what?” Inoo continues. “We improvised each plan and I don’t know about you, but I had an amazing time today with everything.”

“Yeah.” Yuto whispers without missing a beat. “I did too. I had a ton of fun.” his arms wrap around Inoo, earning a small gasp from the sudden tight hug but arms wrap securely around him back just as fast.

Yuto nuzzles his face into the crook of Inoo’s neck, feeling warm and comfortable in those arms. Other than the moments at the botanical garden, they haven't had many opportunities to just be close to each other, to feel each other. This is all Yuto needs to be happy, just being able to give Inoo his love. He always wants to show how much he loves him with big actions, but even small things are stronger at letting him know.

Yuto feels his energy rush through his body again, determined to make the last hours of the day the best he could. To make them into a beautiful ending to an amazing day. To make them burn with passion. Burn like their love. Burn like-

“The stove!” Yuto remembers he got interrupted by Inoo while cooking, quickly turning around to turn the heat off behind him.

But he realizes that it has already been turned off, turning back towards a triumphant Inoo.

“Not making that mistake again.” he winks.

Together, they finish cooking their hotpot broth, dressing up the table with all the fresh ingredients to make their dish perfect. Inoo takes out a few beers for them, grateful they can both drink without having to worry about driving home. Yuto takes his photos, pleased with the display. It wasn’t exactly the fancy dinner Yuto was hoping for, but he had to admit this looks pretty dang good.

“Look, it’s you.” Yuto holds up a mushroom by Inoo’s head. Inoo opens his mouth, letting Yuto feed him, humming in happiness. “But you’re cuter.”

Yuto loves watching and feeding Inoo, adoring how his cheeks glow and move in joy when he eats something delicious.

"And look, this one is you." Inoo holds up the longest bok choy there was. Yuto opens his mouth for it, only for Inoo to munch on it himself. "But you're cuter… and just as tasty."

They celebrate over their meal, sharing and feeding each other. Once again, they made too much food, too excited to be with each other in their private home where they could be as affectionate as they want. If Yuto were to be honest, while this isn't the fancy meal he expected, it was far more delightful than that.

Yuto could not be any more in love.

After they cleaned up everything, Yuto flops onto the couch.

“I guess we’re still technically on schedule." he says. "What do we do next?"

"Movie marathon time?" Inoo holds out a few cases of their Star Wars movie collection. "It was my plan for after dinner anyways."

"That sounds good, what could go wrong here? Our DVD player explodes?"

"Let's not jinx it." Inoo chuckles.

With a bowl of popcorn to share, they begin watching the first movie sitting side by side, wrapped up in one blanket with Inoo leaning into Yuto's body. Yuto hardly pays attention to the movie, absorbed in Inoo's warmth. By the end, Inoo is sitting snugly on Yuto's lap, hands idly playing with each other with Yuto's cheek nestled in Inoo's fluffy hair.

"I remember how you were the one who introduced me to Star Wars." Yuto reminisces during the second movie. "I'm happy you did."

"I couldn't believe you weren't a fan already since it was so your type so I had to get you into it. I loved spending nights discussing them with you."

"I love that we still do. I love every night with you."

"Me too."

As the second movie ends, Yuto is lying down, head resting on Inoo's lap, fingers running through his hair. Yuto wants to watch the next movie but he yawns and snuggles into Inoo's lap, too comfortable to move anywhere else. He recognizes Inoo feels the same, too tired to watch another whole movie. 

"I'm glad that at least one of our plans didn't get ruined today." Yuto says softly. "I'm sorry most of the day was weird."

It has been a long and busy day, and he's more tired than he expected. 

"What is there to be sorry about?" Inoo replies, continuing to play with his hair. "We couldn't do anything about them."

Yuto hums into the touch, remembering how early this morning he was the one playing with Inoo's hair while he was sleepy.

"I just wanted everything to be perfect for our anniversary, you know? But it got to my head." he admits, knowing his perfectionism can cause problems.

“Not everything is going to be perfect and that's okay." Inoo shrugs. "Besides, we don’t have to do anything special for our anniversary for us to enjoy it, you know.”

“But Keiii, it’s our 5 year anniversary.” Yuto pouts. "It feels sort of like a milestone and I wanted it to be extra, extra special."

“I had tons of fun with you all day and that's special enough. I mean, c'mon, what are the odds that we would try seeing Chinen the horse on the one day he decides to escape and then we meet Chinen the human right after?” Inoo says amusedly.

“Okay yeah that was kind of funny… and what are the chances we would end up at a botanical garden with a one day special event?" Yuto grins. "But I still got us lost and missed a plan and we could have had a nice dinner at the restaurant if I didn’t screw up the reservation.” he continues. 

“We got to see beautiful pants that we would have never seen before because we got lost." Inoo counters. "Also we got to cook together instead and wasn’t it delicious?”

“Well, yeah. It was delicious. And fun." Yuto admits.

“We got to use ingredients they wouldn't have offered and cooked the way we like and wanted. See, the restaurant can’t compare to our cooking.”

“Our cooking.” Yuto repeats slowly, enjoying the way the sounds fell off his tongue. The two of them are far from the best at cooking but breakfast and dinner were made by them and they were some top level meals according to his book. “Yeah you’re right, no one can replicate our cooking!”

And they could do it again. And again. 

“I’m just happy spending time with you. Having you by my side is more than enough for me.” Inoo says softly.

Yuto realizes he never needed to plan out this elaborate thriller filled day in the first place. He didn’t need to stress himself out for making everything perfect. Because no matter what, he would have still been happy in the end as long as Inoo was content and they were together.

In his head, Yuto replays the day, hoping he doesn’t forget it.

Breakfast had the burnt toast, but they still had a huge, delicious breakfast. They didn’t get to see all the animals at the farm but went on a wild but exhilarating horse hunt and received gifts from the farmers. They didn’t get to relive their first date, but discovered a gem of a lunch spot and met two new friends. They got lost and didn’t make it to the carnival but got to experience a botanical garden with a special one day light festival. They didn’t get to have a fancy dinner at an expensive place but got to relax at home with a home cooked meal they can share with no time limit. And now they were chilling on the couch with some of their favorite movies.

Together.

Today was a great day.

“I want this day to last.” Yuto hums. “So much went wrong but it was still incredibly fun.”

“It’s just one day.” Inoo reassures. “Tomorrow we still have the entire day together and the next and the next and, you guess it, the next.”

Yuto cannot wait for each tomorrow and what they will bring.

“I know. I just still can’t believe that you want to spend all these days with me.”

“I would do it all again in a heartbeat, you know why?"

"Why?"

Yuto already knows the answer, but he still adores hearing it. They usually say it so often to each other but for some reason it didn't slip out today for they showed it through in their actions instead.

"Because I love you, Yuto. And I always will."

Despite plans not going as expected, Yuto had an amazing time and would also do it all over again. These 5 years have been full of luck for him and he's so incredibly thankful for that. Even with all the disasters that take place, he still feels so damn lucky.

Because after all...

"I love you too, Kei. And I always will."

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through thank you so much for reading!! I appreciate it so much 😘 any feedback is always welcomed, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> There needs to be more love for the double blues 💙💙


End file.
